


亚特兰大尤物

by CCONVOLK



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCONVOLK/pseuds/CCONVOLK
Summary: 冰、海、野。





	亚特兰大尤物

飞机还在滑行，王九龙倒是迫不及待把张九龄按在位子上，拉着他的手，头半靠在他肩上就闭了眼。张九龄只当他是累了，干脆头靠着头睡着等飞机起飞，美中不足大概就是手有点热吧。同行的几位也都闭了眼，只等飞机穿过大洋，落在美国的东部，亚特兰大。

直奔海滩，泳裤和短袖衬衫，夏天。张九龄去沙滩之前，在附近的咖啡店买了一杯冰美，长时间的飞行，他和王九龙又变回了水肿的模样。两个人共用一根吸管，张九龄一口，再送到王九龙嘴边给他一口。腻歪程度令人咋舌，就差穿一条裤衩跑大街上晃悠。

喝到最后，只剩下冰在杯子里撞来撞去，张九龄把布满水珠透明杯的放在眼前去看太阳，觉得没劲又放下，倒了一点冰在嘴里嘎吱嘎吱咬，口腔里凉呼呼的。他若有所思物色着海岸边的礁石，拉上王九龙避开了他人的视线。

他们躲在他人视线的死角，大胆、张扬、不吝啬。

张九龄抬眼瞧着他，把他推在礁石上靠着，王九龙还一脸迷茫。随即，张九龄吻上了他，又啃又咬，轻微的刺痛。唇齿撕咬开情欲的裂口，他反应地也快，一手扣人的后脑，一手捏人屁股就抢过主动权。津液在口腔里被四下搅弄，舌与舌的交缠，都被海浪和喧闹吞没，不会有人注意到他们。

王九龙想把他一把搂进怀里，师哥还是执拗地拿着那一杯见底的美式，或者说那杯冰。他轻握张九龄那只拿着冰的手表示不满，张九龄却后撤一步兀得中断了吻，直愣往嘴里含了一块冰，再一次仰头凑上去。冰在微张的嘴里闪着晶亮的光，舌头被刺激的更红了些，那眼睛就直愣愣瞧着他，王九龙向上扯了扯嘴角，轻拽着人后脑的发亲了上去。舌头直直闯入对方口腔，舌尖拨动化了小半的冰块。坚硬的，撞击着牙床，发出只有两人才能听见的脆响，通过骨骼一点点传到耳朵。冰块一点点变小，凉得两条舌头微微发疼，那点水也不知道给了谁喝。

化完了，王九龙的手也不老实，从头发丝一路摸到耳垂往下，脖子肩胛骨到背沟，最后还是落回人屁股上放肆揉着。有肉感，又软又有弹性，看着还翘，要是这还没点色心他就是萎，传出去他德云社金枪之一名声可就败得一塌糊涂，好在，功能正常，美人在怀。

独自意淫的王九龙由着张九龄咬碎一口冰，凉丝丝的舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇，亮出小尖牙轻咬了一口他的下巴，没留什么印子，转过头去舔他的耳垂。平日里王九龙最喜欢之一的地方，就是张九龄一碰就容易泛红的耳垂，含着耳钉到温热再轻咬拉扯，把想干的事情浓缩成临上台前小偷小摸的“玩闹”。今天换成张九龄了，王九龙的耳垂是偏圆的，“珠圆玉润”的那种圆，比他的更厚些，所以上回在打耳洞的摊位前面差点抱着他哭。像是猫科动物的顽皮，张九龄咬完舔两口表示安慰，又继续用点力气把人耳垂折腾的红不溜秋。王九龙没受过这种待遇，掐着人手腕就要喊疼，张九龄一脸嘲笑使劲打在了他胸口：“下次给我轻点儿知道么，你看看你以前那力气，干的是人事儿么？”

“不是，但我干的是人。”张九龄差点把他踹进礁石里，干脆对着王九龙的乳头狠狠掐了一把，随后不管人疼得面部扭曲蹲了下去，顺便扒了王九龙的沙滩裤。那根东西已经是半勃的状态，方才就顶着他下腹附近，鼓鼓囊囊。仰头含了三两块，他把杯子暂时扔到了一边，张着嘴就含了上去。一手按着人的下腹，一手扶着人的性器往嘴里送。

头皮发麻，王九龙咽了一口唾沫，差点没出息地往下滑。冰凉的棱角在性器的头部翻动，舌头递送完整的冰到敏感的洞口附近来回，冷热交互，细细密密刺激着他的性器充血膨大，柔软灵活的舌尖又时不时凑上来打着转地舔弄。趁冰还没有化完，舌尖推动冰块划过柱身，留下湿漉漉一片痕迹，喉间时不时发出吞咽声。柱身上的血管逐渐凸显出来，张九龄舔弄着将性器勉强含了一部分在嘴里，进进出出让那一截在温热和冰凉之间横跳。张九龄腮帮子鼓鼓的努力吞吐了几下，那冰都化成水吞了下去，牙齿恶意地轻轻剐蹭了几下头部，王九龙一个激灵捏着他的脸往外撤捂着档穿了裤子火急火燎把人推了出去。张九龄满嘴哎哎哎，勉勉强强抄起冰水漱了个口，被王九龙推得踉跄。

“怎么着我再给您来段b-box？”得亏他那衬衣长，半遮半掩也看不出什么，半边身子也都靠在张九龄身上，憋得难受，一下一下蹭在张九龄后腰附近，面上装得坦然。王九龙勾着他的脖子就往海里走，水一路从脚踝上升到腰部，再到上腹。冰凉的水还是激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，也算是隔开了燥热的空气。基本背对着人群，两个人已经紧紧贴在一起。

王九龙弯腰去搂他，顺道挡住了直射向张九龄的阳光，手捏人屁股上的软肉，凑过去亲他脸蛋子，非得嘬出点声响来，张九龄称之为“陋习”。他拿手去卡着王九龙的下巴往边上推开，脸上的肉都有点泛疼，王九龙及时转移阵地往下造，脖子锁骨耳垂肩膀，衬衣直愣愣半挂在手臂上，被水托着一漂一漂。张九龄抬头越过他的肩膀去看人群，够远，够安全，摸了摸王九龙后颈随了他去。他的身子终于放松下来，水下，一边小腿勾着王九龙的，另一只手又探下去往人泳裤里钻。王九龙瞧他一眼，他摆出个纯良的笑，王九龙猛地发力托着他的屁股。那双腿顺势盘在他腰上，胸口直直送到人嘴边。

“九龄，自个儿搂紧了。”留了一只手在腰上，另一只顺着人背沟也往裤子里头去。嘴上也不闲着，舌头在人乳尖上打转，又是舔又是吸的，乳尖早硬在那儿等他来伺候，又是发出动静的，一侧的乳头连带乳晕都有些肿了，张九龄抱着他的脖子往后躲，又不敢多往后一会儿栽水里了，不成功性爱记录又加一条。上一条是在后台，上上一条是在车里，都是因为有人。

后边那只手，混着海水就伸了一个指节进去，半温不凉的，习惯性往他前列腺附近走，戳弄那一块有弹性的肉，张九龄腰惯性打颤，腿上的劲儿都松了松。王九龙腾出一只手揉了几下师哥的胸前软肉，偏过头去尝另一颗，细密的酥麻从胸前和下半身的交织在一起往他脑子里钻，他低头凑在王九龙耳边出了几身闷哼。下半身可还泡在水里，被水环绕的微妙压迫感让他还是有点无所适从，那水跟着人的手指进去一些，王九龙剪圆的指甲正刮搔肠肉敏感的几处，对激起他的欲望完全不留余地。

他的性器抵在王九龙身上，火热的，和海水格格不入的温度。他松开一只手抬起了王九龙的脸，低着头去吻他，王九龙渐渐松了手把他放了下来脚踩着沙，吻得啧啧有声，手也不停。张九龄的一条腿还被他揽在大腿侧方便手指进那湿软的地方，张九龄单手搂他脖子，空出来的一只手去摸对方的。在水里头的性器还是饱胀，怕给憋坏，吮了对方舌尖分开来告诉他，抓紧时间。

他又塞进去一根手指，急慌忙做扩张，里头的软肉吸着他的手指，又被分开的三指撑开些空隙，海水趁虚而入滑过他指尖。张九龄急的去拍他上臂，那水进多了遭殃的又是他。王九龙觉着他急不可耐，拉过人的臀把裤子卡在大腿，性器对着人穴口一点点往里挤。那一条在他身侧的腿被他拉到了腰上，筋多多少少有点儿疼，张九龄不自觉往后倒，下身倒贴紧了去。海水，被生硬往里挤的性器阻隔了大半，张九龄死命抱着王九龙脖子单脚站，表面上没什么波动的海面，底下有劲儿的很。表面上看他们只是一对恩爱情侣，水面之下尽是羞耻大胆。

张九龄忍着不让自己叫得太大声，顶多闷哼几句凑在人脖子边上咬点什么，自己的或者王九龙的肉，今儿属狗。后穴紧紧箍着对方的阴茎，肠肉不自觉颤抖，推挤吮吸着性器，快感浓缩爆炸，在身体里乱窜，王九龙发出舒畅的喟叹，拉着人的胯部缓缓进出着。冠状沟刮碾过敏感的软肉，性器的头部朝着致命的几处顶撞。抽插的速度时快时慢，快感的堆积晃晃悠悠，顺着身子几乎一路闯到指尖，酥麻，抽取了他的力气让给身体更好体味。性器抽离又进入，带进些许的水充当润滑一般，张九龄那里面已经软的要命，却因为紧张不时夹紧，拍了拍师哥屁股叫他放松。

张九龄觉得自己很放松，王九龙干脆掰过他的身子换成了后入的姿势，肠肉绞着性器痉挛了一阵，张九龄无处借力只能扶他的小臂，由着身后的一遍遍把胯拉向对方，王九龙自己也挺动着把性器往深了撞。冒着随时被发现的风险，张九龄小声呻吟着消化过剩的快感，和下身蔓延的磨人快感，前端被凉的海水包裹，身后却被滚烫的性器出入，白日宣淫。水波从他们俩身边荡开，又被浪吞去，像是无事发生，可情欲无法骗人。眼泪都被快感逼出来些许挂在眼角，他听不见交合处的淫靡之声，却能感受到乱七八糟的液体被冲散，扫过穴口的嫩肉，性器在他后穴里横冲直撞，把他那点羞耻心撞掉大半。

穴口有些发麻，内里却依旧湿软并恬不知耻渴求着性器的侵犯，他的身子有些颤抖，因为即将高潮，前列腺高潮。可能是在海里，他总觉得性器有些胀但又射不出来什么，王九龙只顾扶着他，他就靠着那双手站稳，没人帮他去摸个几下。后面被人不断朝前列腺处顶弄，时间不早了，人群喧闹起来开始离去。他们得结束，王九龙加快了抽送的速度撞向肠壁，张九龄干脆放开了点儿声音往后勾着人脖子亲，他耐不住的扭动着腰，在王九龙的几次准确撞击里颤抖着靠后面射了出来。快感即刻过载，超过了他的阈值，化作细微密集的电流向上攀升。他的腰腹颤抖着，王九龙把他搂紧由着他大口喘气瑟缩在他怀里，敏感的身体还因为浅浅的抽插不时颤抖，王九龙射在了他里面。

缓了五分钟，王九龙替他穿上了卡在大腿上的泳裤，把自己也给收拾妥当，转身把人背在背上就往沙滩走。他的脖子上还有个粉红的牙印。前胸贴后背，乳粒磨蹭着湿透的衣物，性器还没完全软下去，被挤来挤去又起了反应抵在人背上。他暗骂自己没出息，股间黏糊糊的，凑过去和王九龙咬耳朵。

“这儿会有跳跳糖么。”


End file.
